Akane
Akane is a former Mercenary and is the big sister of Kurume. After a failed attempt to assassinate the Omega Pack, Riley bit her to save her and her sister, making them werewolves and members of their pack. As a consequence, she has become a love interest, much to Melina's annoyance. Characteristics *'Name': Akane *'Alias': Blade *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': red(both forms) *'Likes': eating, meat, her sister, Riley (love interest), Leona(best friend) *'Dislikes': cleaning her sword, kurume or Riley getting hurt, no food, losing her friends *'Family': parents(deceased), kurume(sister) Appearance Casual Akane has long black hair that goes to her knees and wears a black mini dress with a white collar and red tie. She has a red skirt with long black socks and black shoes Lycan As a werewolf, she gains a teenage amazon body, with black fur on her hair, ears, cheeks, shoulders and arms to he back of her hands, sides, and lower legs to the middle of her outer thighs and feet, with her tail too. She also gains red fur on her face, thighs and butt, palms and fingers, and toes with a red tip on her tail, with slash red fur markings on her forearms, shoulders, and cheeks. Pack Attire Background Akane and her sister were trained to be assassins by the Domingray family. They prove to be very dangerous and deadly. their final task was find and kill the leader of the so called omega pack. Akane and kurume tracked them down and starting fight Riley aka omega while her sister took care of the others. Her skills gave Riley a run for his money but he soon go the upper hand when she impaled him in the gut. She thought that she killed him but was then hit by a upperward slash. Akane laid on the ground bleeding out and crying, why did she come so far just to lose everything. She saw Riley come over with his wound slowing healing itself. She told him to give her sword to her sister and let her go. she close her eyes, expecting him to finish her off. Instead he hold her in his arms asked her if she wanted to live. Akane asked why is he willing to save her, which he replies he doesn't think she's evil just blinded by her mission. Akane told him she wanted to live and he bit her. Akane immediately turned thanks to the full moon and healed quickly. She found her sister very tried; she stopped her blade and told her that the pack is not their enemy. Kururme didn't know what to do until she saw a person aiming right at her sister, she pushed Akane out of the way and took the bullet. the shooter turned to be another assassin sent to kill the pack if they failed. Out of rage, Akane attacked the assassin and almost killed him but was stopped by Riley. He told her if she kills him then she no better then the domingray family. Akane stopped and went over to her sister, Kuruse didn't want to die and Akane bit her sister. Afterwards, they both were offered a place on the Omega Pack. They accepted and now help the pack to bring down the domingray family. She also gained a sister relationship with Leona as well as a crush for Riley. Personality she tends to give a cold and emotionless personality but she does show emotions to her sister. She always takes things seriously is do whatever it takes to complete her mission. She slowly starts to show emotions later on, the first one is her love for Riley. The most notable thing about her is her huge appetite, she tends to eat when ever she can. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Like her sister, she is trained in many fighting styles *'Clear Battle Mind': able to think cleanrly, to the point where she shows no emotion * enhanced reflexs - able to dodge gun fire with ease Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt and Pouches' * Muramasa - muramasa is a immortal fang that is the shape of a katana. It possesses the ability to take down its target with a single cut. When the blade is silver it is coated in tranquilizer that will knock the target out in a couple of second. When the blade is black it is coated in a poison That will create black symbols all the over the victims body as it stops their heart. Relationships Akane's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Molly Searcy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Omega Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Riley's Love Interests